Una gran prueba
by Andreu320
Summary: El un chico de Kanto, ella una chica de Kalos, a pesar de que una gran distancia los separa el amor lograra juntarlos... o no?


Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum actualmente tengo 16 años este año cumplo los 17, podría decirse que soy un adolescente normal, voy a la escuela, juego videojuegos, algunas veces veo anime o leo manga, pero fuera de eso vivo una vida común y corriente o eso quisiera decir mi situación es un poco complicada pues yo no tengo padre él nos abandonó a mi mamá y a mi antes de que yo naciera, entonces vivíamos con mi abuelo él era como un gran padre para mí o por lo menos era lo más cercano que tenía él era muy buena persona conmigo, pero lamentablemente el falleció cuando yo tenía la edad de 14 años desde entonces mi suerte no ha mejorado mucho, pues desde la escuela primaria sufro o sufría de bullying y no soy bueno haciendo amistades no me gusta hablar mucho soy muy serio o por lo menos eso me dicen, el caso es que hace no mucho paso que cambio totalmente mi vida nunca había sido tal feliz como lo soy ahora…

Podemos ver a Ash que se acerca a su computador y entra a su cuenta de Pokebook.

* * *

Mi nombre es Serena Yvonne tengo 16 años este año cumplo los 17, podría decirse que soy como cualquier chica de preparatoria normal o eso me gustaría decir, me gusta el anime y los videojuegos, pero, voy a la escuela y solamente eso no es que tenga una vida muy emocionante, pero eso no es que sea culpa mía yo odio por encima de todo a los hombres y la causa de todo eso fue mi padrastro que nos abandonó a mi mamá y a mi después de haber quitado nuestro dinero y nuestra casa, actualmente vivimos en una casa rentada y a causa de eso mi mamá trabaja mucho y no puedo hablar mucho con ella, mi papá biológico falleció cuando yo era pequeña lo cual hizo que cambiara mi actitud mucho o eso me dijo mi mamá, pues yo solía ser una chica bastante alegre, pero después de eso no sé cómo actuar con los demás simplemente me guardo mis sentimientos para mí misma, pero hace poco paso algo que cambio totalmente mi vida no había sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo…

Podemos ver a Serena que se acerca a su computador y entra a su cuenta de Pokebook

* * *

Conocí a una chica en un chat anime y estoy totalmente enamorado de ella, no es como si nunca hubiera tenido una novia pero ellas simplemente me rompieron el corazón y nunca pensé que una chica como ella en verdad existiera en verdad estoy feliz de haberla conocido, pero en realidad hay un pequeño problema…

* * *

Conocí a un chico en un chat anime y lo amo completamente, anteriormente había tenido una relación con el vecino de mi abuela pero no resulto y termine con él pues no me sentía cómoda junto a él, pero ahora que conocí a este chico me siento con más vida, más feliz, en verdad me alegro mucho de haberlo conocido, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas…

* * *

Ella vive muy lejos en la región de Kalos, no es que me arrepienta de haberla conocido o mucho menos, pero aun así me siento como si el universo conspirara en mi contra, cuando por fin conozco a la chica que en verdad me gusta resulta que vive muy lejos de mí, ella en verdad es asombrosa, yo estoy loco por un juego llamado Pocket Monster desde mi infancia y no es como si no tuviera amigos, aunque tengo muy pocos ninguno de ellos comparte mi mismo gusto por el juego o el anime por lo tanto me limita mucho en mis temas de conversación, pero ella cuando le conté sobre el juego me pidió que le enseñara sobre él, lo cual me hizo mucha ilusión pues tengo un primo que es algo así como mi aprendiz pues siempre me estaba preguntando cosas sobre el juego y aun lo hace pero, es muy distinto que la chica que te gusta tome gusto por algún hobbies tuyo.

* * *

Él vive muy lejos en la región de Kanto, él es muy amable y no creo que alguna vez me arrepienta de haber aceptado "salir" con él, parece que es muy abierto con sus sentimientos pues siempre me está diciendo cosas bonitas mientras que conmigo es un asunto completamente distinto, no sé cómo decirle lo que yo siento por él, pero por lo menos él sabe que lo amo, el ama un juego llamado Pocket Monster tanto el juego como el anime, es verdad que cuando era pequeña lo veía en la tele pero le perdí el hilo y nunca lo volvía a ver, pero me gustaba, el parece que se emociona mucho cuando habla sobre él, así que un día le pedí que me enseñara pero siempre terminamos hablando de otra cosa cuando me está enseñando, aunque no me molesta pues es agradable tener a alguien con quien puedas hablar tan libremente sin miedo a que se burle de ti, él me ha dicho lo mismo muchas veces.

* * *

Pero aunque ella viva lejos parece que no fue impedimento para que me enamorara de ella, es una chica increíblemente hermosa aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, tiene un hermoso cabello color miel y unos hermosos ojos azules, pero lo que en verdad me gusta de ella es su actitud, con ella puedo hablar absolutamente de cualquier idiotez sin miedo alguno, ella es muy amable y por lo que se tiene 2 hermanas una mayor y una menor, su hermana mayor se fue de su casa a vivir sola pues ya tiene edad, creo que me dijo que tenía 22 o algo así, no recuerdo bien, no soy bueno recordando cosas, pero bueno, ella es increíble en pocas palabras.

* * *

Aunque él vive lejos parece ser que mi corazón se emociona cada vez que hablo con él, aunque no siempre hablamos pues cada quien tiene su vida en su región y no siempre se dan las circunstancias, pero por lo que se él es muy inteligente me conto una vez que estuvo a punto de reprobar una materia le faltaba un 7 como mínimo para pasarla pero el supero eso y fue el único en su salón que termino con un 10, eso me sorprendió bastante, ahora mismo él está de vacaciones y parece ser que se aburre mucho pues no tiene a donde salir o cosas así, se pasa el día entero hablando conmigo lo cual me hace feliz.

* * *

Es verdad que ella ya entro a clases hace unos días atrás pero siempre trato de ayudarla en lo que puedo, una vez le dejaron un trabajo en su escuela de crear una página web y yo estudio esa carrera en la preparatoria de hecho cuando termine mis estudios quiero ser un diseñador de páginas web, bueno el caso es que le pedí que me dejara ayudarle y le dije unas cosas para que la página se viera mejor, cosas como índices en la primera página así como una pequeña introducción al tema, que profundizara sobre un tema sin meterse tanto en él, cosas así y me dijo que le fue muy bien, pero últimamente me siento un poco triste pues hablar con ella está bien y admito que me alegra bastante pero… yo quiero estar más cerca con ella.

Yo no tengo con quien hablar de mis problemas pues a nadie le importan y cuando le conté a mi mamá sobre esto ella no se esperó tal cosa y me regaño pues estaba el riesgo de que no fuera la chica que en verdad pienso que es, sino un hombre que busca a chicos por medio de los chats para luego secuestrarlos y ese tipo de cosas, así que le pedí que me manada una foto suya y yo le mandaría una mía, yo solo conocía como era ella por su foto de perfil de su cuenta, pero aun así se lo pedí.

* * *

Yo en la escuela no tengo amigos, no tengo nadie con quien hablar de mis sentimientos, es verdad que me siento terriblemente feliz cuando hablo con él, me tranquiliza bastante hablar con él cada vez que estoy agitada por alguna cosa de la escuela y también gracias a él me ha ido mejor en la escuela, bueno tengo una amiga llama Dawn pero ella tampoco vive en Kalos, pero antes si lo hacia ella era mi vecina cuando éramos pequeñas y me ayudó mucho cuando mi papá murió, pero por ciertas circunstancias ella termino mudándose a Sinnoh lo cual me puso muy triste al principio pero entonces supe que ella vendría una vez cada 3 meses lo cual me alegro bastante algunas veces no ha podido ser así pero ella es mi mejor amiga, el chico con el que hablo me había contado que le había dicho a su mamá y a su mejor amigo sobre el hecho de que ambos fuéramos pareja y que viviéramos tan lejos, él tuvo un problema pues su mejor amigo le conto a todo su grupo sobre nuestra relación, aunque a él no le importo, él es muy despreocupado y muy tranquilo y paciente, todo lo contrario a mí, bueno el caso es que yo le conté a Dawn sobre que salía con un chico de Kanto, al principio ella se sorprendió pues no se esperaba algo así, pero luego me regaño diciendo que tuviera cuidado que él no podría ser lo que yo estoy pensando, pero luego de mostrarle una foto de él y una grabación de voz que él me había mandado ella se calmó un poco, luego hable del tema con mi hermana mayor, ella simplemente me dijo que conque el fuera real todo estaba bien y también lo hable con mi tía que yo la consideraba una gran amiga y me dijo que estaba muy feliz por mí pero que tuviera cuidado.

* * *

Yo ya no puedo confiar para hablar de este tema con nadie pues nadie se toma las cosas enserio, por lo tanto tengo que resolver mis problemas por mí mismo, me tiene muy alterado el hecho de no tener absolutamente nadie con quien pueda hablar sobre mis sentimientos y no puedo dejar que ella se preocupe por mi pues ella tiene sus propios problemas, mis compañeros de clase a veces se burlan de mi por el hecho de que ella vive lejos diciendo que nunca la voy a conocer o que es falsa, pero nunca me ha importado lo que la gente diga de mi o sobre mis problemas por lo tanto siempre los ignoro, después de que mi abuelo falleciera cambie completamente mi actitud con los demás, antes mi mamá me conto que era un chico muy alegre y muy activo que era muy bueno haciendo amistades, pero ahora me dicen que soy frio que no tengo tacto para nada cuando yo ni siquiera abro mi boca para decir nada, mis compañeros de clase simplemente los odio pero solo tengo que soportarlos 1 año más y entrare a una clase nueva, donde espero, haya gente más educada al menos con la que pueda hablar libremente, el caso es que no puedo hablar con nadie de mis sentimientos…

* * *

Yo siempre he querido conocer a mi novio en persona o por lo menos tener una plática cámara a cámara pero al parecer él no puede pues no tiene una cámara web y aunque la tuviera tampoco tiene micrófono, yo le había dicho que también puede usar su teléfono celular, pero me conto que tenía 2 teléfonos y con el que era posible hablar no podía pues la batería no serbia y él no podía comprar otra, yo no puedo hacer como el que puede decirme abiertamente lo que siente, me dice cosas muy bonitas y cosas así, yo muchas veces he tenido sueños sobre el día en que por fin nos conozcamos él me ha contado que es igual con él, que siempre tiene sueños donde nos conocemos e incluso su imaginación es mejor que la mía, pues él me contó que había tenido un sueño basado en una época antigua, donde yo era una princesa y el un simple campesino, entonces llegaba el señor de las tinieblas y nos secuestraba a mi madre que era la reina, a mis hermanas y a mí, y el luego de que sus padres murieran a manos de un soldado del señor de las tinieblas entro a su casa y tomo una espada y salió en busca de venganza, ese sueño tampoco me lo termino de contar.

* * *

Han pasado casi 2 años que comencé mi relación con la chica que conocí en el chat, la verdad muchos de mis amigos de ahora se sorprendieron bastante pues muchos habían hecho apuestas incluso yo mismo claro que termine ganando y aún tengo el mismo sentimiento que cuando la conocí yo realmente la amo, no, ahora no puedo decir que es el mismo sentimiento es incluso mayor, pero algo incluso que me sorprende más que todo eso es que ella siente lo mismo nunca me espere algo así lo cual me hace muy feliz, actualmente tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo con el cual pude comprarme una cámara web y un micrófono en cuanto llegue a casa voy a probar ambas cosas y luego le contare sobre eso.

* * *

Despues de 2 años de salir con él ahora sé que en verdad lo amo, mis sentimientos han ido creciendo mucho después de conocernos me sorprende que los dos tengamos el mismo sentimiento, pero es un poco triste el que no pueda hablar con él, yo conozco su voz pero él no conoce la mía lo cual me hace sentir un poco mal, pero a él no parece importarle, ahora mismo estoy hablando con él y parece que tiene una sorpresa para mi… ¡TIENE UNA CAMARA Y UN MICROFONO! ¡Después de mucho tiempo podré hablar con él, en verdad estoy emocionada! Pero en realidad tengo un poco de pena, aunque fui yo quien sugirió que habláramos por Skype es un poco penoso para mí, pero no importa tengo que hablar con el…

* * *

En verdad estoy nervioso pero al mismo tiempo estoy emocionado es increíble que por fin después de 2 años vaya a conocer su voz simplemente es emocionante…

La llamada comenzó.

— Bueno no puedo comenzar con un hola… ¿Dónde estás Serena?- La llamada había comenzado bien pero… ella no estaba en la pantalla… entonces vi como una mano se asomaba por abajo,

— Lo siento mucho es que tengo un poco de pena- Su voz es realmente muy linda la verdad no me esperaba eso, ella en verdad es hermosa.

* * *

— Vamos es la primera vez que hablamos yo también estoy nervioso pero no tienes que ponerte así, animo yo te apoyo- Aunque no podía verle la cara estoy segura de que él está sonriendo aunque dice que este nervioso no parece que haya una pizca de nervios en él.

— Aunque dices que estas nervioso, no parece que lo estés- Finalmente salí de donde me estaba escondiendo y le vi la cara el parecía estar sorprendido y no decía una palabra, pero el en verdad me parecía muy apuesto aunque dijera lo contrario- ¡Di algo!- Yo en verdad estaba toda roja de pena y el que Ash se quedara callado no ayudaba.

* * *

Yo estaba hipnotizado por su belleza que no podía abrir la boca tenía miedo de decir algo que no tenía que decir, en verdad estaba nervioso.

— O lo siento pero es que me quede sin palabras al verte, en verdad eres muy linda- ¡Yo en verdad lo dije! No es que no hubiera dicho a alguien que era linda pero decírselo a ella era completamente diferente- Y si en verdad estoy muy nervioso- Y como no estarlo.

— Pues no parece- Ella reclamaba de la manera más linda que había visto en mi vida, no pude contener reírme un poco- oye no te burles.

— Lo siento, no me estoy burlando, y si estoy muy nervioso pero si tu estas nerviosa y yo estoy nervioso entonces no llegaríamos a ningún lado en esta conversación ¿o sí?- Ella simplemente movió su cabeza afirmando- Entonces… mucho gusto mi nombre es Ash Ketchum vivo en Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto tengo 18 años en unas pocas semanas cumplo 19 pero aun así espero estar a tus cuidados- Dije riéndome al final, ella estaba nerviosa así que tenía que mantener la calma por los 2.

* * *

Él se presentó como si no lo conociera y además se rio al final, el en verdad me parecía tierno, pero no pude evitar reír yo también, él estaba haciendo lo posible por hacer quitar las barreras y hacer como si estuviéramos frente a frente, él estaba tratando de hacer que me calmara, entonces le seguí el juego.

— Mucho gusto Ash, mi nombre es Serena Yvonne vivo en Pueblo Boceto en la región de Kalos tengo 18 años y en un mes cumplo 19 años espero y seamos grandes amigos de ahora en adelante- Luego de que termine de decir eso, ambos nos quedamos viendo unos momentos para luego reírnos a carcajadas.

* * *

Despues de la primera vez que hablamos por Skype, decidimos que siempre que pudiéramos hablaríamos por ahí y eso hicimos casi siempre hablábamos por Skype, y una vez pasaron 2 años esta ves yo ya había salido de la universidad al igual que ella, yo termine mi carrera como diseñador gráfico mientras que ella termino su carrera de fisioterapia, anteriormente había hablado unas veces con su mamá pero Serena siempre estaba a su lado al igual que Serena había hablado con mi mamá y algunas veces estábamos los cuatro presentes lo cual calmo a mi mamá de sus miedos, pero yo ahora mismo estaba trabajando con el esposo de mi prima es su compañía de creación de páginas web y tenía muy buena paga lo cual me animaba mucho a seguir en ello, ahora tenía una sorpresa y decidí no contarle a Serena le pedí que me dejara a solas con su mamá, nunca había hablado a solas con ella lo cual preocupo a Serena, una vez estuve solo con la mamá de Serena puse una cara seria lo cual sorprendió a Grace el nombre de la mamá de Serena pues nunca había visto la cara que estaba poniendo.

— Grace tengo que hablar con usted…

* * *

Luego de que Ash me pidiera hablar a solas con mi madre ninguno de los 2 quiso decirme nada de lo que estaban hablando lo cual me tenía intrigada pero debía será algo bueno pues cuando mi mamá salió del cuarto estaba sonriendo, entonces decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, pero había algo que si me preocupaba, desde entonces hablaba menos pues estaba trabajando más tiempo y llegaba muy cansado pero aun así trataba de mantenerse despierto para hablar conmigo hasta que llegó el momento… no supe nada mas de el durante casi 1 mes…

…

Había pasado otro mes y no tenía idea de que pasaba con Ash no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, entonces un día mi mamá salió de la casa dejándome completamente sola pero cuando llego venía con una sonrisa en su rostro pero al ver mi rostro el cual mostraba exactamente como me sentía ella se preocupó y se sentó junto a mí en el sillón.

— ¿Pasa algo hija? Parece que estas triste por algo, ¿Paso algo con Ash?- La voz de mi mamá claramente decía que estaba preocupada por mí, así que la mire a los ojos y si no fuera porque Ash me ayudo a ocultar un poco lo que sentía hubiera llorado y mucho.

— Bueno lo que pasa es… no he hablado con más por más de 2 meses y estoy muy preocupada de que le haya pasado algo o que incluso ya no quiera hablar conmigo- Estaba al borde de las lágrimas hasta que una pequeña lagrima se asomó por mi rostro.

— Bueno querida no tienes que ser tan negativa, ustedes tienen 2 años casi 3 de relación debes confiar un poco más en él, es imposible que el ya no te quiera después de todo lo que han pasado ¿no crees?- Tenia razón había olvidado que la principal arma en una relación a distancia es la confianza mutua, no debo pensar nada malo de Ash estoy segura que tiene sus motivos.

Mi madre no dijo nada más y se fue dejándome sola… pasaron unos días más y todo estaba normal aunque yo seguía un poco preocupada y no podía evitarlo, fue entones cuando tocaron la puerta mi madre reacciono pero me pidió que yo fuera la que abriera la puerta, entonces me levanto de donde estaba sentada y me dirigí a abrir la puerta para ver quién era, cuando la abrí simplemente no podía crees lo que mis ojos veían, un chico más alto que yo, de cabellos azabaches y ojos color café, el estaba mirándome con una gran sonrisa, Ash estaba delante de mí en carne y hueso no era una pantalla el era real.

* * *

Despues de 2 meses de arduo trabajo logre juntar dinero suficiente para poder viajar a Kalos, yo hablaba constantemente con la madre de Serena sobre lo que tenía planeado y recuerdo cuando le conté sobre esto.

*Flashback*

Ya me había decidido tenía que ver a Serena de una vez por todas.

— Si, ¿de qué quieres hablar Ash?- Grace parecía asustada de mí y no la culpaba había gente que me decía que cuando me ponía serio en algo yo daba miedo por mi rostro y el aura que expulsaba.

— Yo tengo planeado dejar de hablar con Serena- O bueno algo así era lo que quería decir, pero parece que no dije lo que quería decir ya que la madre de Serena se enojó y mucho.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE VAS A DEJAR DE HABLAR CON SERENA?! Tienen 2 años de relación y en unos meses mas cumplirán 3 años de relación y me estás diciendo que simplemente dejaras de hablar con ella, ¿Sabes lo feliz que ha sido ella durante estos 2 años? Ella es tan y como cuando era pequeña es feliz es activa siempre está haciendo rápido las cosas de su trabajo solamente para hablar contigo…- Bien bien bien parece que Grace está de acuerdo con nuestra relación, pero estaba muy enojada así que levante una mano para que callara luego miro mi cara y simplemente se calló.

— Bien por lo menos debería dejar que las demás personas terminen lo que están diciendo, voy a dejar de hablar con Serena para trabajar más duro y conseguir dinero para poder ir a Kalos y poder verla- Ahora cambie mi rostro y puse una sonrisa.

— Enton…- Grace estaba meditando lo que le había contado para luego mirarme y sonreír igualmente- Me parece genial Ash, pero, ¿Por qué ocultarlo de Serena? ¿No sería más feliz si se lo dices a ella?

— Ese es el punto- Grace parecía confundida- Yo dejare de hablar con Serena conseguiré dinero entonces viajare a Kalos y si no es mucha molestia quiero pedirle que me recoja y me muestre donde viven, pero no voy a entrar me voy a quedar en un hotel unos días y luego yo mismo con iré a su casa para sorprenderla, no creo que ella se espere algo así…

*Fin del flashback*

Entonces aquí estoy delante de la puerta de Serena, toque la puerta y escuche un pequeño grito que venía de dentro posiblemente la mamá de Serena, entonces escuche unos pasos que se acercaban más y más a la puerta, cuando la puerta se abrió vi a la chica de la que había estado separado durante 2 años y unos meses, no podía estar más feliz, ella estaba hermosa sin duda alguna vistiera lo que vistiera ella se vería hermosa.

Levante mi mano- Hola Serena- Fue lo único que pude decir pues la cara de Serena se puso muy roja y luego azoto la puerta dejándome con la mano en el aire.

Bien no esperaba ese tipo de reacción, pero supongo que es normal después de todo recuerdo bien que me conto que la primera vez que nos viéramos ella estaría muy nerviosa, lo sabía bien pero no pude evitar sentirme triste, baje mi mano y la puerta se volvió a abrir esta vez era Grace la que había abierto la puerta, me miro con una cara triste y me invito a pasar, me senté en el sillón que había en la sala y Grace apunto a la puerta que había al fondo era donde Serena se había metido supongo que era su habitación.

— Bueno parece que no se la esperaba- Grace fue la primera en hablar.

— Pues parece que en eso si tenía razón- Mire a Grace con una sonrisa en mi rostro, luego recordé que traía regalos, saque una cajita de mi mochila y la estire para que Grace pudiera tomarlo- Es un presente, también tengo uno para la hermanita de Serena y otro para la propia Serena pero supongo que se los daré luego.

Luego de eso me comenzó a preguntar cosas comunes como, en que trabajaba, como estaba mi mamá y otras cosas más privadas pero que igualmente conteste, luego de un tiempo nos quedamos callados de nuevo y cuando voltee pude ver como una cabeza se asomaba por la esquina de la pared, parece que era la hermana de Serena ahora debería tener unos 12 años tal vez.

— Disculpe Grace ¿podría darme un vaso con agua?- Había pasado tanto que no me di cuenta que tenía mucha sed, Grace se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina, luego volví a voltear a donde estaba la cabezita y aún seguía ahí- Ven niña no muerdo- Le dije con una sonrisa ella se rio y camino hasta donde yo estaba- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Ahora que recordaba no conocía el nombre de ninguna de las hermanas de Serena.

— Mi llamo Yang, pero muchos me dicen solamente Y- ¿Yang? Qué clase de nombre es ese, bueno no era nadie para hablar después de todo mi apellido parecía un condimento- Disculpe- Yo aún estaba triste de cuando Serena me cerró la puerta en la cara aunque no tanto como antes la madre de Serena me había animado un poco, Yang me había llamado, y yo voltee a verla, ella parecía preocupada por algo- ¿Usted va a lastimar a mi hermana?

¿Lastimar a Serena? No eso me era imposible yo incluso no puedo golpear a las mujeres que odio menos podía golpear a la mujer que amo, pero le pregunte por que lo decía.

— Es que cuando Lola traía a su novio a casa de su cuarto salían gritos, así que si usted piensa que va a hacer lo mismo con Serena no lo permitiré- Este niña amaba mucho a su hermana, supuse que Lola era su hermana mayor, pero yo no podía tocarle un pelo a Serena con una mala intención y debía hacer que ella lo supiera, así que puse una mano en la cabeza de Yang.

— Créeme pequeña lo que menos quiero en la vida es que Serena salga lastimada- Le dije con una sonrisa la niña sonrió y me dio un abrazo pero lo que no había visto es que Grace estaba viendo toda la escena con una sonrisa que yo devolví.

Una vez más comenzamos a hablar pero Serena seguía sin salir de su cuarto de vez en cuando miraba la puerta de la habitación y recordé que se abría hacia afuera lo cual me dio una idea para hacer que Serena saliera de la habitación.

* * *

No podía creer lo que había hecho, no quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara, es solo que estaba tan sorprendida de que él estuviera ahí que esa fue mi reacción, cuando lo vi después de cerrar la puerta corrí hacia mi habitación y me encerré en ella esperando que Ash no se le ocurriera tocar la puerta de mi habitación.

Mi madre y Ash estaban charlando en la sala podía escucharlos, luego escuche cuando hablo con mi hermana, cada vez amaba a Ash no podía creer que le había cerrado la puerta en la cara estaba muy apenada por eso.

Pero entonces todo fue silencio no se escuchó nada por un rato, fue entonces cuando…

— Bueno Ash espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje de vuelta a Kanto, lamento lo que paso con Serena- Él ya se estaba marchando, no podía creerlo él se estaba marchando y yo no había cruzado palabra con él, no, no, no, entonces fue cuando escuche que una puerta se cerró cuando por fin me levante del suelo abrí la puerta y corrí a la sala, casi con lágrimas en ella no había nadie, entonces mi madre llego- ¡Serena! Sabes eso que hiciste estuvo muy mal, no puedo creer que después de que Ash se esforzara tanto para poder verte tú le cerraras la puerta en la cara.

Él se había ido, y tal vez había perdido mi oportunidad para verlo por primera vez en no sé cuánto tiempo, una pequeña lagrima salió de mi rostro.

— No puedo creer que haya escapado, no puedo creer que haya huido de Ash- Estaba parada en shock pero fue entonces cuando.

— Bueno recuerdo que una vez te dije: "Si llegas a escapar yo te alcanzare"- La voz era la de Ash y venía desde atrás de mí, cuando me voltee él estaba ahí con una sonrisa en su rostro- Sabia que si decía que me iba y me escondía detrás de la puerta no te darías cuenta- Entonces mis lágrimas simplemente estaban corriendo, no podía pararlas pero yo aún seguía en shock no me movía, entonces él puso una mano en mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla- Bueno esto puede ser un poco tardío pero… Sorpresa Serena logre venir a Kalos simplemente para verte- Me lo decía con una sonrisa, fue entonces cuando me dio un abrazo y pude sentirlo el en verdad después de 2 años y unos meses de relación estaba aquí conmigo, el en verdad había logrado llegar hasta a mí y alcanzarme como lo había prometido, no pude soportarlo más y lo abrace por fin llorando, entonces las fuerzas me fallaron y terminamos sentados en el suelo pero sin soltar el abrazo.

— ¡Yo lo siento Ash! Por… todo no quería… recibirte de esa manera… esa no era mi intención- Trataba de decir aun cuando estaba llorando tenía que decirle lo que yo sentía rápido antes de que el desapareciera- ¡Yo te amo Ash! ¡Te amo!

— Yo también te amo Serena y sabes que, demostramos que la distancia no fue un impedimento para nuestro amor, después de mucho logramos superara esta gran prueba.


End file.
